


A Very Merry Unbirthday

by spikesgirl58



Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon thinks everyone has forgotten his birthday - he couldn't be more wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Merry Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lgvu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lgvu).



It was a gray, horrible, awful day.  It was pouring raining and cold.  Napoleon Solo tossed a paperclip towards the small dish, a birthday gift last year from his girlfriend of the month.  He’d long since emptied his coffee cup, another birthday gift from April, from two years ago.   With Illya on assignment and Napoleon stuck in the office, thanks to his newly re-casted arm, he was feeling alone and abandoned.

Not one person had remembered his birthday this year.  Even Mr. Waverly had harrumphed over it without even a gruff ‘Many Happy Returns’ tossed in Napoleon’s direction.  It wasn’t that Napoleon expected a parade or a marching band, but a card or two would have been nice.

His door opened and Fitch, a fellow Section Two, stuck his head in.  “Hey, Solo, front and center!”

Napoleon stood.  “What’s going on?”

“Didn’t you hear the announcement?  Section Two was ordered to the Canteen.”

“The Canteen?  Are we finally going to be allowed to declare war on the Swiss steak?”

“Naw, it’s neutral, remember?”  Finch barely let Napoleon grab his jacket before yanking him out into the corridor.  “I think they are going to reveal the mystery meat of the week.  I have five bucks saying it’s buffalo.”

“No doubt shot by Wild Bill himself.”

There was a blur of activity and excitement.  Napoleon considered letting it lift him from his mild depression, but he was rather happy there.  It just would have been nice if Illya had at least made an effort.  Granted he was currently up to his ass in alligators as he tried to track down a wayward THRUSH scientist, but still.  They had been partners for years now.  It wouldn’t have hurt Illya to have made an effort.

Napoleon walked into the Canteen and stopped.  It was packed with people and across the back wall was a sign - Happy Unbirthday, Napoleon!  Then he spotted Illya, beaming.  Napoleon was suddenly rushed by people, hugging him and pumping his hand.  The well wishes were coming hot and heavy and Napoleon was a little dazed by the outpouring.

Abruptly, Illya was in front of him.

“Illya, what is all of this?”

“It’s your unbirthday party, of course.”

“Unbirthday?”

“We all get one birthday a year, but we have three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays.  It was making me crazy that I couldn’t get back to you in time to celebrate your proper birthday, so I got everyone to agree to wait until we could share your unbirthday together.”

“You did all of this?  For me?”

“That’s right.”  Napoleon hugged Illya at that point and Illya continued softly.  “And tonight I will give you your gift.  Carried all the way back from the swamps of Florida.”

“What is it?”

“Me.”  Illya pulled back and nodded.  “Now there are a couple hundred folks here all ready to help you celebrate.  You’d better not keep them waiting.”

While Napoleon laughed and opened his unbirthday gifts and blew out the candles on his unbirthday cake, he thought about the gift that awaited him when he got home.  What had started out a gray, horrible, awful day was suddenly full of love, happiness, and contentment.  And Napoleon couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
